The Red Arrows in Equestria
by Foster118
Summary: James Night Cole was the son of princess Luna but Discord send him to a planet far a way from Equestria so Luna can not see him again but not. Let the story take it from here. Please Read and Reviews thanks. Paring will a poll for that. By the way it your lest change for Harry mare friend can be. Thank. You guys are awesome.


**Summery to Story:** In James early Year he was not from Planet Earth but from Equestria and he mother is the Night Princess. But her sister Princess Celestia does not know that her sister have a fool when she was away on her holiday but even Luna got mad over Discord for taking him away from her about a year later Luna was get mad over the pony's other Equestria because no pony stay up at night. but before her son got taking away from her for good or maybe not. She was happy that he like the night sky all the time. But after the nightmare night every pony in Ponyville like her.

**Add to story:** After James leave High school of the RAF he got a Job in the RAF Red Arrows so he begin his first year at the age of 20 but his mum will be proud of him. but he real mother was in Equestria on the moon for a th year after she read turn to Equestria she was Nightmare Moon again but Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Applejack end it Nightmare Moon for good. But their was anther Element Of Harmony but all the pony do not know yet. tall anther pony can find it out. But Luna put the last Elements in her Son what on a planet called Earth.

**Chapter One on Earth.**

**Planet Earth, RAF, Red Arrows base. England.**

It was a every nice clear sky for the RAF Red Arrows team to make some delay before the South-end Airshow day. one of the member of the craw the second in change he was about 5"11 in high not so small not so big but he drive the Red Arrows alots around show like the South-end airshow what coming up in a three month time. but he name is James Night Cole he now been with the RAF for two year now.

Just as the other team mate got in to there Red Arrows James was call by the Captain of the Arrows crew and he names is Jim Turner

Jim" James I what you to fly in the back line but behind my plane ok.

James" yes sir. but Sir why do I have to be the back Planes again?.

Jim" because I went you to. James. It just your are good at the back then the right side of the wing.

James" find. Jim.

Jim" Good now go and start that plane. For the start up.

James" Yes Sir.

As James went to his plane so he can begin what Jim said. So as the other planes all start at the same time at the Captain of the Red Arrows. start his so one by one the Planes leave there base where it keep in. At James plane take of first at the back then the side planes went of the ground then Jim plane went of the ground after all the Red Arrows was in the sky at day with no cloud at tall near the air base.

As all the Arrows went in the part that their take all the time James take his plane right up with the smock coming out behind him in blue. but before he can take the plane down a every bright light went over the plane he was in but James just said to Pilot 5.

James" Steve can you he here me a bright light just come over me.

Steve" Just stay clam ok mate.

That was the last time James hare him. After James open his Eye's but his plane was still flying in the sky above a town he does not know to well from his young year's. As child/ Fool.

**Down in Canterlot.**

Twilight and her friends was have a look around the shop before there have a lunch back at the Castle in the Garden. after their got back to the Castles where Princess Celestia was looking at the sky above because of where the blue smock coming from. but Luna was in the room about to go to sleep but she too seen the blue smock but what she saw at the begin of it was a Red plane with a blue wing on the back with the colors of Red, blue, white, and around c on all of it wing's what was red.

Twilight" Princess where is the blue smock coming from?.

Princess Celestia" I don't know my fistful student. Let see where it stop first.

Rainbow" But Princess why not I fly up there to see what making the blue smock but I must say it look cool having a little more colors to sky.

Princess Celestia" I see why not Rainbow. So go right ahead.

Rainbow" Ok Princess I come right back after I seen what its is.

Princess Celestia" Ok Rainbow.

As Rainbow take off after the plane above them James have a new form what he can't believed that he have wing's on his side and a horn on his head as well but his hand our now Royal Dark Blue and his hair/ Mane and Tail is the colors of the Change of the day's to night's sky. but he was still fly the plane at low speed going at 15. m.p.h so far but as he move his to the right side he see a Pegasus pony flying right next to the plane. But what he seen on the pony mane and tail was the colors of the Rainbow and a lighting blot Cute mark.

As Rainbow was flying back to her friends and the princess as'well what she did not seen was the plane was right behind her. As Twilight was watching the thing behind one of her best friends but just as she land on the ground the plane land as well so the pony's in the Castle was looking at the Red plane. But just as the window on the top open to one side. A Royal dark blue pony with a horn and wing's got out and his Mane and tail that got Celestia a alots and the other as'well because it colours are the Day charging into night sky. His Eye's colour are light blue and his was wearing a Red and white with a bit of Blue uniforms on his body.

Princess Celestia" What is your name please Sir?.

James" . My name is James Night Cole Ma'am.

Princess Celestia" please call me princess Celestia. James.

James" ok Princess. By the way where am I princess?.

Twilight" you are in Canterlot Royal Castle was in Equestria. My name is Twilight Sparkle is nice to meet you James.

James" ah thank you Twilight. And what are your Friends names by the way Twilight so I can call them by?.

Twilight" Sore.

Rainbow" Hi my name is Rainbow Dash and I am Equestria faster flyer ever.

James" will Dash it nice to meet you and I bit me plane what it call a Red Arrows by the way.

Princess Celestia" I was just about to ask you that.

Applejack" Hello there Sugercube my name is Applejack I own a farm call Sweet Apple Acres.

James" I might come down to your farm one day Applejack it see if you need help. And it every nice to meet you.

Rartiy" Hello darling my name is Rarity and I do like your mane and Tail.

James" thank Rarity it every nice to meet you A'swell.

Pinkie pie" hi you like a Cup cake and my name is Pinkie pie.

James" no thank Pinkie pie but I will another day.

Pinkie pie" oh ok.

James" and who must you be miss?.

Fluttershy"..my name is fluttershy.

James" Fluttershy was it.

She only nod.

James" That a nice name you got there Fluttershy. And I can tell you this I do know that some wear around here this my pet.

Fluttershy" what Pet have you got then sir?.

James" Please Fluttershy call me James and my pet is a male Phoenix and his name is Oscar.

Twilight" how can you get a Phoenix?.

James" Because Twilight I find it hurt by the forrest what call the Everfree Forrest just out side of it.

Fluttershy" That why?.

James" yep that why. He like me know.

Princess Celestia" why not called him here then James?.

James" I see why not Princess.

As James did use a song to call his pet Phoenix who come frying to him and landed on his back with a happy smile.

Princess Celestia" well it look like he happy to see you then James.

James" I know right princess.

As James and Twilight,Rainbow,Rarity,Applejack,Pinkie pie,Fluttershy and Princess Celestia went in to the Castles for the dinning hall. What James can read remember well.

Princess Celestia"well James welcome to the dinning hall where we eat at breakfast then launch and dinner.

James"Wow.

Twilight" I know what you are thinking about James Because I am shock the first time I was in here.

As the Elements of Harmony and Princess Celestia and Luna and James and Candace was all at the table having a nice dinner before James and the other head of to bed to get Some sleep. So James can show what the Arrow can the morning.

After the meal James and the other head of to the guess room and James have his own Room again after join the Airfoce.

James" good night Equestria.

As the light turn off and he closed his Eyes so James can have a nice good Sleep.

...

FOSTER118 here just saying hope you enjoy this Chapter please Reviews thanks. I hope you enjoy this for now.


End file.
